<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Circus Freak (Popee the Performer x Nagito Komaeda) by punkrock_ghxst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729586">Circus Freak (Popee the Performer x Nagito Komaeda)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrock_ghxst/pseuds/punkrock_ghxst'>punkrock_ghxst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Popee the Performer (Anime), Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Hope vs. Despair, Kedamono's Son, M/M, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Wolf Circus, Wolf Circus (Popee the Performer), Wolf Zirkus, Wolf Zirkus (Popee the Performer)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrock_ghxst/pseuds/punkrock_ghxst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He needed something to distract himself from the world.<br/>He was the distraction. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>After the Neo World Program, Komaeda and his friends take a trip to the desert to escape the despair filled world. He finds himself at Wolf Zirkus. After watching one of their shows, Papi confronts Komaeda with an invitation. Komaeda joins the Circus and a relationship blossoms between him and Popee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frog (Popee the Performer)/Everyone, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Popee (Popee the Performer)/Komaeda Nagito, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Circus Freak (Popee the Performer x Nagito Komaeda)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Sister">My Sister</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is dedicated to my sister Ellie, who asked me to write this for her lmao. I was going to make it only 1-3 parts but she inspired me so now I'm making it 8.<br/>Also in this, Popee is 18 and so is Komaeda, and Kedamono is still 25. Papi is like 40 or something idk lmao. Frog is immortal and has been around Wolf Zirkus for many centuries.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Komaeda looked out the window, waiting for something to pop up in the endless desert. </p><p>        "Oo Oo!! Look over there!" Ibuki pointed at the large tent in the distance. "That must be Wolf Zircus!" </p><p>        Wolf Zircus was one of the only places that has been mostly undisturbed. Since it was in the middle of the desert, no one really knew what it was. But now, since the air is clean and no one is trying to kill anyone, it's had booming popularity. After being kidnapped and placed into the Neo World Program, Komaeda, Kazuichi, Ibuki, and Fuyuhiki had decided to take a break. Of course Komaeda's three friends had decided to bring their signifigant others as well, which left Komaeda as a bit of a third wheel. </p><p>        They all hopped out of Kazuichi's RV and walked up to the tent. They bought their tickets and walked inside. They had arrived fairly early. The inside of the tent was dimly lit, and they looked around for some seats. Komaeda's luck came in handy, and they got front row seats. </p><p>        The spot lights lit up and a fairly tall man with a mustache walked into the stage. He was wearing a sun costume and next to him a cart with a living elephant head rolled in. The man introduced himself as Papi. The elephant cart, Poala, did some tricks. What really intrigued Komaeda though, was the next act. A boy his age walked into the stage, behind him a purple/blue dog walked on it's hind legs. The boy had blonde hair and was wearing a pink bunny hat. He also wore a red and white striped costume with a cat tail. The dog wore a mask and orange shorts with yellow stars. The dog's mask would fall off only to reveal a mask with a new expression underneath. The boy introduced himself as Popee and the dog introduced himself as Kedemono. They did some tricks and it was pretty cool. They did things like juggling with knives, and trying to hit apples on the top of their heads with knives. Komaeda, though, was much more interested in watching Popee's facial expressions than what he was doing.</p><p>         "That's animal abuse!! How dare you do that to that poor dog! Put the chainsaw down!" Komaeda looked to his side to see Gundham pointing at Popee. Kazuichi was holding him back and trying to pull him out of the tent, apologizing profusely.</p><p>        "Thank fucking god they left. That was embarrassing," Fuyuhiko said as Peko put her hand on his shoulder. Komaeda nodded and the rest of the show went just fine. </p><p>       As the show ended, the crowd left to a smaller tent where you could talk to the crew and eat snacks. Of course, Ibuki went straight for the snack bar, dragging Mikan behind her.  </p><p>       Komaeda stood of to the side, not really sure of what to do. The crowd of people lit up as the performers walked inside the room. Popee walked around the room, mingling with guests. Komaeda looked up as Popee made his way of to Komaeda.</p><p>        "You look sad." Komaeda looked off to the side. </p><p>        "I guess I am." </p><p>        "What happened?" Popee tiled his head.</p><p>        Komaeda looked around, thinking of something to say. "I guess I just don't feel like I belong anywhere. I had a place at Hopes Peak, but even then I was an outcast." </p><p>        Popee nodded, "I get what you mean. Back at home, everyone loves my sister Marifa. So I came here with my dad." </p><p>        "I would love to do something like you guys do. It's not like I could get hurt. I am the Ultimate Luck after all." </p><p>        Popee's face lit up, "Maybe you can! Let me ask my dad." He ran off and into the crowd. </p><p>        It didn't take long for Popee to come running back. He had a giant smile on his face.</p><p>        "Let me guess, he said yes?" Popee nodded.</p><p>        Popee got called backstage and then the crowd got directed back to the main tent for the final acts. </p><p>        After the show, everyone got ready to leave.</p><p>        "You're staying here!" Ibuki yelled. </p><p>        "Yeah, I think I'll be happier here." </p><p>        "You can't just leave us alone like that." Fuyuhiko crossed his arms.</p><p>        "You have eachother." </p><p>        They said their goodbyes, and then Papi called Komaeda backstage. </p><p>        "Everyone, meet Komaeda. He's our newest addition to the show," Papi introduced. </p><p>"Welcome to Wolf Zirkus."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh god, this is so cursed. But I made a promise to my sister, so I'm gonna continue pumping out chapters throughout the week lmao.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>